


"Spa" Day

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Eleven have a day to themselves every now and then when Amy's not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Spa" Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlsie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Owlsie).



“Doctor?”

“Pond?”

“Are you sure this is going to fit?”

There were days when Amy wanted to be on her own or have a spa day on some planet Rory had never heard of or something, and those were the days that he and the Doctor got to have the TARDIS to themselves. They were few, and far between, but cherished; the Doctor never did get to have an off day. That said, he still protested viciously when Rory insisted that he take a break from saving the universe and chasing after trouble for one day, to the point where he resembled a pouting child and was very nearly something of a turn-off. But Rory knew that his efforts paid off, the Doctor would calm down given an hour or two, and once he was calm, his decisions became considerably less erratic. Which happened to come with the added bonus that he was less angsty in bed and thus much more fun.

It wasn’t that Rory was a particularly adventurous lover. Actually, as far as he was concerned having sex with an alien on many occasions, either with his wife or on his own, was quite adventurous enough for a nurse from Leadworth, thank you very much. But the Doctor was over a thousand years old and so vanilla for him didn’t always mean the same thing as vanilla for Rory. In fact in light of the matter Rory had insisted on a safe word pretty early into this relationship and the Doctor, never able to refuse Rory anything, had heartily agreed. They’d settled on ‘Spa Day’, in honour of when they got to play at all, and because there was nothing less sexy than shouting ‘sparrr’ in a heat of passion anyway.

Rory and Amy’s room was out – the bunk-bed just wasn’t big enough. So was the Doctor’s because as they’d worked out pretty quickly the TARDIS hadn’t quite reconciled herself to sharing yet and played havoc with the master bedroom. Suddenly having a shower installed in the roof in the middle of particularly acrobatic sex was less than helpful and, Rory thought, particularly impolite. They’d tried the beds in the swimming pool once but had decided that was too much like a real spa day not to be awkward and in the end, the Doctor had found an unlocked guest room filled with books – which they stacked into one corner – and started stocking it with whatever they would need instead.

Today, the Doctor had started off particularly wound up. Amy had found a photo album in the library full of photographs of old companions and letters from the same and – taking one look at the expression on the Doctor’s face – had given Rory a quick peck on the lips and tasked the TARDIS with finding a good hair salon, preferably with humanoid hairdressers. The Doctor had wandered around in a sulk for an hour until Rory had appeared almost buck-naked in his line of sight with a loop of rope and a bottle of gel. The Doctor had nodded, grinned once, and practically dragged Rory into the makeshift sex room, wherein he had shown Rory a box of ‘goodies’ like a child showing off a new toy and convinced him that it wasn’t going to hurt a bit.

Well, at least one of them was sure. He just hoped the Doctor didn’t let slip another ‘allons-y’ this time…


End file.
